The Contract II
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Sora, who has a strong sixth sense, uses his ability to help people overcome their spiritual problems with minimal fee. But his brother, Roxas, feels the fee Sora received is not as much as his hard work. Secretly Roxas contracted Sora's ability to a wealthy man named Mr. Liver to overcome his spiritual issues. AU/OOC


_A/N: I don't know anything about dorm system in the USA or other countries except in Indonesia, so I'm using the Indonesia dormitory system, where you can live with your friend in the same dorm. In this case, Sora and Roxas live in the same dorm since they are brothers and they go to the same school. Their school system is also Indonesian school system. School starts at 7 a.m to 1.30 p.m from Monday to Saturday (sigh)._

_This is an AU fanfic, maybe a little OOC. The original fanfic was written in Indonesian, and I finished it about a month ago. Since the Indonesian KH fandom is somewhere between life and death, I get an idea to try my hand at English KH fandom. Hmmm…. :9_

_The title is The Contract II, but that doesn't mean there's a The Contract I. I used the titled to distinguish this fic from the Indonesian version._

**The Contract II**

**# 1**

Sora flipped through the biology book quickly. His eyes scanned each row of writings and photographs of the animals' respiratory system that looked like a billboard on top of a skyscraper. Although he had been scanning and examining the writings and photographs for so many times, he still did not find anything to answer the homework his teacher gave last week.

"Come on, this is just a line of stupid homework!" he cursed, flipping the book again.

His dorm's door was opened, giving permission to the night air to poke his skin like thousands of ice needles. Sora shuddered and looked away at the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking a door before opening it?" he asked bluntly to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Why would I knock the door of my own dorm? That's just not cool," replied the figure, taking off his shoes and put it on a shelf in his right. He closed the door, and sat down next to Sora.

"Roxas, this is not just your dorm room only," said Sora as he crossed his arms. "This dorm was originally mine, only mine. But since you graduated from middle school, and go to the same high school as me, I have to share this small room with you."

"Well, sorry then," Roxas sizzled without sounding any regret.

Sora snorted. "Where were you?"

"It seems that topics about dorm are getting boring, huh?" Roxas countered as he snatched a television remote and pressed random buttons.

"Answer me!" Sora snapped.

"I was in a business trip," Roxas replied lazily. He finally stopped pushing the button, and set sight on the flat screen showing two teen girls arguing over a teen boy.

"Business?" Sora scowled. "What kind of business?"

"Just a business. A business that can earn a lot of money," Roxas replied dismissively.

Sora chuckled and folded his arms. "What kind of business that can earn a lot of money? Even the businesses I did only worth of a good meal for a day!"

"Ha!" Roxas snarled, and turned quickly to his older brother. "You know what? You should be able to utilize your special ability better—be greedier. You know, a lot of people are troubled by spiritual or supernatural beings or what they call as haunting ghosts. Only some people are able to cope with such creatures! And you are one of them! You can receive more payment to get us eat in a five-star restaurant!"

"I'm not into money, Rox!" Sora rebuked. "I help them, because I know what it feels to be haunted by haunting spirits."

"But you're also torturing yourself for it, for the terrible things you did and how little money you received." Roxas sharpened his views on his brother, as if demanding Sora to approve his words.

Sora sighed. "Poor Roxy only cares for money. Mum and Dad send us enough money every month, but you always feel lacking."

"Sora, I'm a big boy," Roxas railed. "I need more money than that sent by Mum and Dad."

"What for? To find a girlfriend?" Sora laughed mockingly. "Do you think with a lot of money, you can have a good girlfriend? You should know this, when your money runs out, she will kick your ass and sway away with another guy who owns more money than you."

"I don't want to find a girlfriend like that, potato head!" Roxas snapped. Anger overwhelmed his tone. Suddenly he reached into his pocket, and fished his flashing cell phone, indicating someone was calling him. The blonde teen stood up and walked to the corner of the room to pick up the phone. He whispered, covering his mouth with his hands, so Sora wasn't able to read his mouth.

Sora sighed again. He did have a very strong sixth sense, so strong that he could communicate with the spirits of the dead and appease them. Some people in the city where they live in often asked for his help to drive away the spirits that threaten their comfortable lives. Sora would analyze the location and how strong his prey was, before approving the devilish contract. He never asked for much in return, just a treat meal for a day for himself and his mooch brother. As he had stated earlier, his parents always send money once a month, so you could say, money is not a big problem for Sora.

But it seems that it doesn't work for Roxas. He was still in the first grade of high school, but his brain had been muddied by the desire to be the richest in the universe. He always got angry every time Sora got back from his horror business with a little money. Sora didn't understand why his brother was like that as if the world will end if he didn't pocket a dime piece. He could only sigh and… resigned.

"Your new boss is Mr. Liver," Roxas said as a sudden, pocketing his cell phone.

"What? Did you say something?" Sora teased, turning to his biology book again.

"Your boss' name is Mr. Liver!" the younger boy shouted.

Sora chuckled in annoyance. "Are you sick? What boss? No one contacted me."

"Shut up! Mr. Liver is our new client. He's willing to pay more than your previous clients. He's a rich man. Got big factories and homes. I had already approved a contract to help him exorcise a haunting spirit in his house."

Suddenly Sora snapped in place. A haunting spirit? Oh, wait. That means he was contracted to a man named Liver by his brother without his approval first? Wouldn't that be called coercion? No way. Sora didn't want it! After all, he had to check the location and the possibility of how strong the spirit was. If he was sure he could handle it, he would agree, but if not, he would reject it politely. But Roxas...

"The pay is great. We could move to a better dorm, and—"

"Shut up, Roxas!" Sora stood up and yelled at his brother angrily. "Shut-your-stupid-mouth-up!"

"What? What's wrong?" Roxas somewhat shrunk, glancing the floor.

"Did aliens steal your brain? Why did you approve a contract from a complete stranger without my concern first?" Sora snapped. "You should have known that I have to check the location first! What if the spirit is too strong? It could kill me! You want me to die?"

"No, it's not like that!" Roxas looked closely at his brother's blue eyes. "I…."

"You gold digger! You chose money over your own brother's life!" Sora felt his voice got louder that the neighbors probably could hear him. "Go! Tell Liver, I won't help him!"

"But, Sora, the contract—"

"Damn it!" Sora grabbed his brother's left wrist, and opened the door. "Go away!" He pushed Roxas out of the dorm room.

Roxas staggered. "I'll call him."

"NO! Talk to him directly!" Sora slammed the door shut quickly, and locked it. Roxas didn't bang the door or talk again. Looks like he was thinking. Oh boy…. This is what should be done. Roxas needed someone to teach him not to take advantage of other person. Perhaps Sora was being too hard on him, but it was for Roxas as well. He was already fifteen. He should understand others' feelings, especially his brother's.

Sora peered through the window. The front door was empty. Grining, he realized Roxas had carried out his order.

"Be a good boy, Roxas," he whispered.

**To be continued….**

_That's all for chapter 1. I hope my English isn't that bad. You know, I'm not very confident with my English. I studied English as my major for some reasons, and one of them is to be able to write English fanfics properly._

_That's a secret, you know! LOL_

_Wish me luck, so I can translate the next chapter :p_

_Well, bye, for now :P_


End file.
